A medical image display device refers to a device for obtaining an internal structure of an object as an image. The medical image display device is a noninvasive examination device, which obtains and processes images of structural details, internal organs, fluid flow, etc. inside a human body and shows them to a user. A doctor or the like user can diagnose a patient's health condition and disease through a medical image output from the medical image display device.
As the medical image display device, there are a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device for providing a magnetic resonance image, a computed tomography (CT) device, an X-ray device, an ultrasound device, etc.
The MRI device refers to a device for using a magnetic field to take an image of an subject, which has been widely used for making an accurate disease diagnosis since it can stereoscopically show disks, joints, nerves, ligaments, etc. as well as bones at a desired angle.
The MRI device employs a high-frequency multi-coil with radio frequency (RF) coils, a permanent magnet, a gradient coil, etc. to obtain a magnetic resonance (MR) signal. Further, a magnetic resonance image is restored by sampling the MR signal.
The CT device has been also widely used for a precise diagnosis of diseases since it has advantages of providing a cross-section image of an object and showing the internal structure (e.g. organs such as a kidney, a lung, etc.) of the object without overlapping as compared with general X-ray devices.
The CT device emits an X-ray to an object and senses the X-ray passed through the object. Further, the sensed X-ray is used to restore an image.
The X-ray device shows an internal image of an object by a method of emitting an X-ray to an object and detecting the X-ray penetrating the object.
The ultrasound device transmits an ultrasound signal to an object and receives the ultrasound signal from the object, thereby forming a two- or three-dimensional ultrasound image of an interesting entity inside the object.